It just sort of happened
by RainySunnyEnding
Summary: What happened after Darren and Chris filmed the First Time scene?


**Well, I've decided to upload myfirst CrissColfer fic. IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside went crazy over this when I sent it to her. If the response is half as good from anyone else, I'll know I've done a good job :)**

**And whilst talking about Coatsy, please go and check out her stories if you haven't already. I am actually in love with Something's Coming, and tonight she has uploaded a couple of drabbles, one of which prompted by me when I went to the Olympics on Monday, the other was thought of after she emailed me late last night. If you like my writing, you'll lover hers! She is seriously awesome!**

**I love hearing from you; please review?**

* * *

"Okay, that's it. We'll do the scene from that position. No Chris, don't even think about scratching your nose, I really spoils the moment. We ready? And... action!"

Blaine leant forwards on the bed, stretching his neck to get his nose closer to Kurt's. They shared a long Eskimo kiss. Their hands lay by their sides, and Kurt reached to hold Blaine's, intertwining their fingers and bringing their hands up next to them, watching. Their gazes flickered back the their faces, eyes, lips. They leaned towards each other tentatively, finally bridging the gap between their faces. Their lips locked and the kiss deepened, Blaine loosening his hand from its grip on Kurt's to stroke his face softly whilst doing so-

"Cut!"

Chris drew his very much closed mouth away from Darren's and sat up, looking exasperatedly at his director. Beside him, Darren did the same. "What this time?"

"We've been doing this scene for the past three hours, can you please tell us what we're doing wrong?" Chris felt that his complaining was something very much that Kurt would do, so he knew he was in character. Just, you know, not in character enough to pretend to have feelings for Darren. Because then he'd be in trouble.

"It's just a bit..." Bradley looked to the ceiling, searching for the right word. "Timid."

The boys shared a confused look. They had done enough kiss scenes that they weren't shy with each other any more. It wasn't like it was open mouth; the viewers couldn't tell, so long as the lips were joined. And they were actors: it was their job to kiss, they got money for it. So how was it timid?

At least, that's what Chris was portraying his thoughts as. In actual fact, he was terrified. Sure, he had had to kiss Max. But that was different: he didn't love Max. And he'd kissed Heather as well. But, obviously, she had too much oestrogen for Chris' liking. For Darren, it clearly meant nothing. He'd had a very steady stream of girlfriends for all the time he'd known him. And for most of that time, Chris had begged fervently that all the relationships had involved was cuddling and maybe the odd bit of kissing. He could bear the thought of-

"Yeah, timid's the word. Remember, this isn't just another 'Klaine' scene. This is THE 'Klaine' scene, the one that will have millions of girls eating out of the palm of our hands. Okay? You're not just lying on the bed kissing, you are doing prolonged foreplay. So, we need something more intense; let's not pussyfoot around this, we need to let the viewers know you're having sex."

Chris groaned inwardly. How he wished that the cameras could just disappear and that this could be for real. But they didn't go away. Instead, a voice barked at him.

"Colfer. I want you to put your hand on Darren's hip and start pushing down his boxers."

Chris' eyes widened in protest and Darren leapt off the bed. "No, he can't do that. He can't. It's not-"

"Shut it Criss. Now both of you, lie back down again. I'm not asking him to reveal anything, so you can stop looking at me like that Darren. Can't you hear me? I said lie down!" Bradley's eyes showed a ferocious side. The actors were scared of him when something wasn't going right - he had the power to order Ryan to write them out. And none of them wanted that.

The boys did as they were told, moving robotically. Chris shut his eyes and waited for the cue. "Action." His left hand abandoned its sanctuary under his chin and moved towards Darren. It was stupid to now pretend that it was Blaine laying next to him; it wasn't. They were both way too out of character. Chris took a breath and opened his eyes to look into Darren's. He couldn't. All he could see was tightly clenched eyelids, as if the older actor was in pain. Choosing to ignore it and concentrate more on his own problems, Chris focused his mind on the least arousing things he could imagine. And then he touched Blaine's waist. Sparks leapt around his body and he widened his eyes in concentration, knowing that if he didn't, this could soon get very embarrassing indeed. He brushed his hand down to Darren's hip, not daring to breathe. He paused there, trying to focus on slowing his blood down, then gingerly slid a couple of fingers under the soft material of Darren's boxers and slid the side down a couple of centimetres. Then he froze.

"Darren, what the fuck is that?" Brad's shocked voice made Chris draw his hand back so fast you would have thought Darren's skin was burning hot. But, of course, to Chris, it was. Darren didn't open his eyes, or make to move, but just continued lying there with his hip on show. "I asked a question!"

"It just sort of... happened."

"Sort of happened?" The director sounded outraged. "You get a fucking tattoo and it just 'happened'? I've heard it all now."

"I mean, it wasn't planned. Besides, I didn't know you'd be using me in any nude shots!" Darren finally opened his eyes and he sat up to glare daggers into Bradley's eyes, but made no move to cover his exposed skin.

"Great. Fucking amazing. So, was she worth it? This..." his eyes read the name emblazoned on the middle of the heart, "this Chris?"

"Tina." Darren quickly added, looking around to make sure everyone had heard, before standing up and covering his naked hip, hiding the offending tattoo. "It was Christina. Now, is filming finally over? Or can I at least take a break?"

Bradley waved him away and Darren stormed out of the set, leaving Chris sitting in the bed. He was staring at the floor, his mind ticking over. Bradley interrupted his pondering. "I suppose you should go and all. We'll make do with what we've got."

Chris didn't need to be told twice. He got up and walked out. As soon as he was out of eyeshot, he ran. He swore as his bare feet hit the hot tarmac, but he soon reached his trailer. He slid the keys out from under their pot (he was always scared of losing them somewhere on set and being locked out) and opened the door. When he was in, he shut the door and sat on his own bed, lying down to stare at the ceiling. He had met most of Darren's girlfriends. It was hard not to, when he had to knock on his door and tell him they were needed, catching unnecessary glances of female flesh being covered and trouser flies being zipped up. But Tina he had met properly. She had refused to let Darren out of her sight for the month that they had dated. She stood watching on the edge of sets, her blonde hair constantly being flicked from shoulder-to-shoulder. And then she'd sit with 'Darrie' in the canteen at lunch and dinner. More often than not, Chris was there too, going over lines with Darren or discussing the latest fallout of Rachel and Finn. Chris knew a lot about her, but two stuck out in particular. Firstly, she hated being called anything other than Tina, and especially detested being called Chris. Secondly, she was a Buddhist. Which meant that her body, and Blaine's, when they were together, were temples. Which meant that she didn't believe in tattoos.

Chris turned on his side and surveyed his room, finding the ceiling just a bit too... plain. His eyes flicked to the standing lamp that Lea had given him one Christmas which had never worked but he didn't have the heart to tell her. He glanced at the rug that his dad had bought for him to liven the place up a bit. He switched his gaze to the sofa where Tina had sat for two hours, sobbing into his shoulder after breaking up with Darren, and also where he'd frogmarched Darren to to demand to know how he could have upset her so much. The answer had made his stomach turn. "Dude, she's a girl. I like sex. She likes commitment and talking about family. I don't. So I told her the truth." Chris remembered his questioning look, as if asking him to continue, which he did. "She meant nothing to me. Nada. Zilch. Well, except that she was an alright lay."

Chris shuddered with the memory. He turned his mind back to the tattoo. What in the world was going on?

* * *

Darren was sat on the loo seat of a locked cubicle. His feet were tucked beneath him so as to avoid anyone knowing he was in there if they happened to glance under the door. His mind was like an old photo projector, going through all of his old girlfriends one-by-one.

His first one had meant something to him. He had met Laura long before being asked to join the cast of Glee. For two years they were helplessly in love. There was never any rush. They were happy just being together, holding each other. And, both wanting an emotional relationship, they had remained virgins. But they were happy that way. Darren had even considered proposing to her, but he didn't have enough money to buy her the ring and reception she would have wanted. So, he waited. When he got the offer for the job, he grabbed it immediately. He didn't care what the part was, he'd do it. That way, he'd soon have enough money to present Laura with the most stunning ring she would ever see in her life. He had never watched the show, so he just turned up on the first day of script reading knowing barely anything about any of the characters. He knew a bit about Lea's character, but not much. But there was one person there who took his breath away. The beauty had the sweetest singing voice he'd ever heard. And not just a pretty face, but also had a heart of gold. And Darren stopped spending as much time with Laura, throwing himself fully into the world that was Klaine and Dalton and Warblers. He said he needed to focus on his career. And so they drifted. Darren had heard that she'd since married and had had kids.

A couple of months after starting Glee, Darren knew he was getting nowhere with his affections. Each day was harder, and most nights he ended up moaning a name over and over in his sleep. And that's when he decided he had to do something more than fantasise over someone who was clearly not interested; he decided to find someone.

Jo was first. She was bubbly and overconfident. The night he lost his virginity, he felt nothing. No pleasure, no pain. The next night was different though; he had looked at her face and moaned her name. But, in his mind, it wasn't her face, nor her name. And he felt something. Something moved him. He continued this arrangement until one night, when they were really drunk, he'd screamed the wrong name. Jo couldn't remember anything in the morning, but he wasn't taking any chances with a repeat performance. He dumped her.

Ashley was next. She was a lot younger than him, with short, red hair and powerful blue green eyes. He had met her one day in his local coffee shop when she'd asked for his autograph. He'd obliged, then added his mobile number as an afterthought, carefully adding an 'x' to the end. She'd read what he'd written and stared at him, he merely stood, winked at her and left the shop. Exactly five minutes later, she texted him. Ten minutes after that, they were kissing in an alleyway. A month after that, her mother found out and went ballistic. They didn't last a lot longer after that, but Darren was thankful that she at least hadn't told the Press, and let him off with a warning that if he ever tried anything again, she would personally castrate him. The idea didn't really appeal, strangely.

A couple of weeks later, Morgan came onto the scene. She worked in costumes, and Darren found her pale skin beautiful. He tried to make it work, and flirted gently with her rather than asking her to jump into bed with him straight away. Still, she didn't take much persuading. That first night, he cleared his mind of all other thoughts and focused solely on her. He took in her white skin, contrasted perfectly against her black hair. He sang to her his favourite song at the time. She had a gorgeous singing voice which complemented his perfectly. The song he picked worked brilliantly against the October night, the coldest the area had ever had. A week later, the magic was shattered as he sung that song with someone else. Someone better. Suddenly, it wasn't Morgan lying next him, singing softly. And the only excuse that he could think of for dumping her? "Ryan, I told you, she just came on to me. I'm not comfortable having her around. Yeah, you can laugh if you want, but I saw someone who could do a much better job than her..." And just like that, she was out. The replacement that Darren had found was especially good with her hands, and perfect for operating a sewing machine. As good as the hands had been around Darren the week before, after he'd found her at the local shopping mall, dressing the dummies.

Alex was her name, and she was 5'11". She was the most excellent screamer, but her voice was what attracted him to her, apart from the way how she was stripping the clothes off the mannequins. The seductive way how she always whispered into his ear "take me there, Dare. Make me fly" never sounded like her. She sounded like someone else entirely. When he'd suggested role play, she was happy to oblige. However, the choice of characters was startling to her, and she wasn't comfortable. Just when Darren had had enough and was thinking of a way to get rid of her, she saved him the job. He'd arrived back to his trailer one day after a particularly pleasant filming session to find her there, waiting for him. "I don't think this is going to work out. It isn't really us anymore, you know?" He'd watched her go, wondering just how his problem had been solved.

They were in the last month of filming season two when he met Kennedy. Ryan had organised an early wrap party at a local nightclub. He hired the venue for the party and everyone went. The girls looked stunning, the boys beautifully handsome. Darren saw the object of his affections out of the corner of his eye. With his drink addled brain, his legs walked straight forwards. He was almost there when a tray of drink approached him. He stood, open mouthed, thinking about what he almost did. He turned to the girl carrying the drinks tray, clocked her name, and kissed her. The whole cast turned to look when they heard the sound of smashing glass. Darren was so thankful that she hadn't pushed him away. Instead, her hands did a very Kurt-like motion, fanning out, then going to meet his face. When he pulled away, she was smiling. Cory came up behind him and thumped him on the back. "Good one, mate." All Darren could do was breathe a sign of relief and smile at Kennedy, taking her hand and holding it for the rest of the night. They'd gone back to her apartment after that, and every other night until filming finished. Then, he made his excuses and headed back home.

At home, Darren was safe. He surfed the internet at every given opportunity, searching for photos, interviews, anything. With nobody looking over his shoulder the whole time, he found more natural ways to relieve his sexual tension. All too often, he went to sleep crying into his pillow, cuddling another one and wishing, with all his heart, that he wouldn't wake up without a warm body next to him. His wish was never granted.

Jordan was a fan who had been obsessed with Darren ever since A Very Potter Musical. After a week of filming, Glee was getting too much and too tempting. So, one night he lay with his laptop in bed and went over comments on his YouTube videos, and very definitely not Googling a different name... He saw a girl who had commented maybe 20,000 times. Seeing her enthusiasm, he messaged her, asking casual questions like did she watch Glee and what did she think of him in it. He had a reply within an hour: "OH MY GOD! OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD. Your like soooo amazin. I cant beleef u replied too me! Your epic on glee and your so sexy on it. Altho my fave song has never been on. Cud u ask Ryan to include maroon 5 she will be loved? Omg that wud be awesomeeee! Even better if u sang it! xxxxx" He had grimaced at her spelling, but replied nonetheless, thanking her and saying he'd pass the message on. He was surprised at her song choice. He asked for her name. "Im Jordan" was all she had replied. He smiled. The next night, he set up his camera after he'd finished shooting his scenes, and sang She Will Be Loved with his acoustic guitar. He uploaded it with a message to Jordan, and she had countered by uploading a video of her screaming with delight. She looked about fourteen. And Darren knew that this wasn't right. He ended what had never officially been started, and went on the hunt again.

Darren was always wary about interviews, especially when asked about how he felt about his co-stars, or about his relationships. Sam, with her hair that couldn't be described as either brown nor blonde, had cornered him on the red carpet and asking him for any possible spoilers for the season. He said what he had to: "We're kept in the dark about these things. I could even be kicked out. I mean, woah, freaky, but that's how little we know." He got a laugh from the interviewer, then was asked if he was currently in a relationship. He groaned inwardly, but then remembered her name. "No," he replied,"there's a vacancy in that position right now. But I'd be more than happy for someone to fill it!" He was dragged on, but managed to turn back and smile at her. He saw her later, without the presence of TV cameras and hungry ears. He couldn't think of a clever way to put it, so just went up to her and said "the space is yours if you want it?" Her face had broken into a huge smile and he took that for confirmation to grab her wrist and lead her away from the crowds. They went to her place and just talked. Darren was exhausted, and he didn't trust himself to not yell out the wrong name. So they just chatted, with a brief parting kiss. He went to her house on average twice a week. Some of the time they talked, sometimes they got lost in screaming voices and bed springs. It was a whole three weeks before she spilt some of the secrets, but he then had no choice but to run home for a week to hide from the Press as they hounded him about the time he'd blown up the school goldfish (by accident) or stolen his teacher's car (not by accident). He returned to filming after spending time with his family and some old friends.

Finally, Tina. He'd been back for a couple of days when he got a text from her: "I heard you were back in our neck of the woods; why didn't you tell me? I'd've loved to have caught up. :( T xx"

He smiled and started typing out a reply: "Sorry gal! A whole gang reunion would've been awesome! It was only a flying visit though, but definitely next time? D x" He went to hit send, but stopped himself. Tina had been one of his best friends when he was young. Christina. Her name was... beautiful. She had had a crush on him once. Did it still stand?

He deleted the last sentence and rewrote it: "I was only home for a week, so didn't get to see the people I wanted to, you included. Most certainly included. How about you pop up here instead? I'm filming a lot of the time so you could explore by day and see me by night? D xxx"

This time, he hit send, waiting for the response. It came ten minutes later: "That sounds great! But, by night? Is that... such a great idea? Don't get me wrong Darrie, I still like you. A lot. But I have heard about your recent track record."

A quick, well thought-out reply: "Why do you think they never worked out?"

A good hour later, his phone bleeped again. She had obviously spent a lot of time thinking what to say: "You get the tickets."

A couple of days later, she was there. Darren met her at the airport with a big hug and dragged her back to his trailer. She had refused to stay the night, saying that she wanted it to work out and she'd booked a hotel room nearby. They talked every night for a whole week about life and love, each night Darren saying goodbye to her with more intensity and he could see her falter.

On the seventh night, she had made to open the door but he'd reached a hand out to grab hers. "Don't go." His eyes were wide and watering just slightly. She bit her lip, but nodded. Darren drew her close, brushing her hair away from her neck and kissing it softly. She sighed and leaned into it. He nibbled her chin before their lips finally met, softly. He laid her down on the bed after slowly stripping her of her clothes, and him of his, and continued nuzzling into her neck."Tina," he had called out, thanking the heavens for his acting talent. "I love you so much Christina, I love you so much." She smiled beneath him and they moved steadily. "Tina. Oh, Chris."

"I don't like being called that, remember?"

"Sorry, T. I guess it has been too long-" She rubbed her nose against his neck and he moaned.

The next lunch, she appeared in the cafe when he was going over some lines with Chris. He had waved at her and she approached, a little less nervous but still slightly tentative. She slid into the seat next to him and Darren introduced her to Chris. "Tina, this is Chris Colfer, who plays Kurt. Chris, this is Tina," he took a breath, "my girlfriend." She positively beamed and he didn't catch the roll of the eyes that Chris gave, nor the slightly dejected look as he had turned to give her a kiss. He looked back at Chris and said, "excuse me a moment, I need to get her some lunch." He had left the table, Tina following him, thanking 'Darrie'. After that, she had been a lot more loud, confident enough to be with Darren without fear of being abandoned like all the others, but not so much as to let him out of her sights.

When she started talking about family ("you know, we've liked each other for a long time now, why shouldn't we go to the next step and Put A Ring On It?"), he started panicking. He had thought of so many ways to dispatch of previous girlfriends, but tiptoeing around the edge wasn't going to work here; he had to be straight with her. And so he was. And both her and Chris had been furious.

* * *

His mobile went to tell him to go to wardrobe to return the clothes from the previous scene. He put his feet on the floor and stood up, opening the cubicle door. He wandered down the corridor and got changed back into his own clothes. He made his way back out to his trailer and shut the door sadly behind him. All of this, just to disguise his true feelings. He collapsed in his armchair, but then heard a knock at the door. He figured it was Ryan, or someone else to have a go at him for getting his tattoo, so he groaned as he stood again and opened the door to ... Chris.

He was stood outside the trailer with a jacket flung over his costume (which had been a vest and boxers) and wore trainers, without socks, on his feet. It was as if he had hurried here, as if this was more important than the slating he'd be getting from the wardrobe department. "Can I... come in?"

Darren nodded and stood back to let him enter. Chris looked around the room, deciding what to do. Darren sat back down on the armchair so Chris chose the sofa (it was amazing how much could fit into a small room). He stayed silent, clearly not wanting to start the conversation. Darren had to do it instead.

"So, what brought you here?"

Chris gave Darren a look as if to say 'you know why I'm here', but spoke nonetheless. "Tina."

"Yeah. We got the tattoos when we were still together. Hers says Darrie, and you obviously know about mine."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that shit."

Darren caught his breath. He knew. He faced the floor and ran a hand through his curls, not daring to look at Chris.

"Why did you do it?"

Darren's brain ticked over to search for an explanation that wouldn't sound stupid. "I- I honestly don't know. I guess I'd just had enough of pretending, of trying to forget." He continued stroking his hand through his hair.

"Trying to forget what, Darren?"

Darren stopped brushing his fingers through his locks and paused before looking up. His eyes were sparkling with tears. He opened his mouth to speak.

*Bleep bleep. Bleep bleep*

"Ignore it, it wasn't important." Judging by the tone in Chris' voice, his phone had obviously been doing that for some time. "Forget what?" he prompted.

Darren attempted to gulp down his nerves. "When I first started here, I met someone who was just so amazing that they took my breath away. My feelings were, obviously, unrequited. Why should a God ever look upon a mere mortal?" He looked back to the floor. "I needed a distraction. To stop me thinking constantly, dreaming, about something that could never happen. Still can't," he added quickly. "Girls became a necessity. But I was very picky."

Chris snorted. "How exactly? I don't count five in that short time as 'picky' as such."

Darren grimaced. "Eight. And I was. Sometimes their hair, or their eyes, their skin tone. Even their voice or exact height. But always their name." He looked up to see Chris frowning. "Jo, Ashley, Morgan, Alex, Kennedy, Jordan, Sam and, the most risky of all, Christina."

"They're all unisex names," Chris breathed, rather than spoke. Darren nodded sadly.

*Bleep bleep. Bleep bleep*

"Godsake!" Chris exclaimed, annoyed at this interruption. He rose from the sofa and went to the door. Darren hung his head and began to let the tears fall. He'd ruined it. For this bloody long, he hadn't said anything and now he'd gone and fucking put his mouth in it! "You coming then?"

Darren's head snapped up. He could have sworn that it hadn't been Chris who'd spoken, apart from the fact that his gorgeous glasz eyes were now looking right at him. He nodded numbly and stood up to open the door. He moved on autopilot, and only remembered to lock the door by Chris reminding him to. They walked to the building, Darren trailing a short way behind the taller actor, tears still bubbling over the surface and falling to the tarmac. He followed Chris to the costume department, where the younger actor apologised for being late and picked up his locker key. He drew out his normal clothes, then left to find a changing room, Darren still following him like a lost puppy.

They reached Chris' dressing room and opened the door. Darren was inside before he realised and started backing out again, only for Chris to push him back inside and close the door behind him. He sat Darren down on the sofa and pulled up a chair to sit opposite him. "You never told me the rest of the story." He held Darren's clenched hands to encourage him to continue. Darren looked confusedly, but Chris merely nodded for him to go on.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How about confirming my wishes?"

Darren nodded and made to speak, then realised the strange choice of words. "Wishes?"

Chris' lips were on his in a second. He pushed against Darren, licking his lower lip to ask for what he'd always been denied of before. Darren obliged and their lips parted. Their tongues danced with each other beautifully and intricately. Chris' strong tongue drew patterns on the roof of Darren's mouth while Darren explored Chris' teeth in detail, each one getting a thorough rubbing.

When they came up for air, Darren giggled and blushed, turning his face away. Chris laughed and his head turned back. "I'm sorry, but that was just such a Kurt thing to do!"

Darren grinned, realising the joke. "Well, what would Mr Hummel do next then?"

"You've been more in his character than I have just now, why don't you give me an insight on how I should play him?"

Darren pondered thoughtfully. "He- he might want to know how the other person feels?"

Chris nodded. "Okay then, tell me."

"Wait, I thought I was being Kurt?"

"Mmhh, not quite, Mr Criss. You were merely giving me hints on how to play him, remember? So, spill."

Darren groaned. "Is it... not obvious?"

Now it was Chris' turn to blush. "I might need confirmation..."

Darren moved his gaze to a worn spot on the carpeted floor and stayed there. "I'm crazy about you. When I first saw you, you took my breath away. And when I became your onscreen love interest? It was too much to handle. That's why I started throwing myself into relationships; I figured that it'd be better to relieve any tensions than have, you know, problems... on set." He blushed beet red but now turned his focus to meet Chris' patient face. "I'm sorry that you ever had to know what was going on. That you ever... saw that." Images flashed through his mind of the door opening whilst being in a rather compromising position position with Alex during the role play era, persistent knocking at his caravan door having gone unheard. He returned his gaze downwards. "At home it was easier, because you weren't there to see me browsing the internet hour after hour. It didn't feel perverted. It felt... right. Like those images were made for me. I even discovered our Klaine fanfiction base. But, after all those tear filled nights, I can honestly say that I'm in love with you."

Hearing a gasp, Darren looked up. Chris' eyes were brimming with tears just ready to burst the flood banks and Darren was scared that he'd said the wrong thing. "You- Do you really mean it?"

Darren nodded numbly. A strangled sob sound came from Chris' mouth and the tears streamed freely down his cheeks. He choked back more sobs, his shoulders shuddering with each attempt. "Well, I suppose I'd better tell you that the feeling in mutual." Darren's eyes widened, but he raised his eyebrows as if asking for more. A smile smeared itself onto Chris' features. "I love you too."

Darren let a huge smile paste onto his face before leaping forwards and embracing Chris into a tight hug, knocking his chair over backwards. He caught Chris and somehow managed to get him on his knees as he sat back down on the sofa. His lips approached Chris'. "May I?"

Chris answered by bridging the two inch gap and kissing him tenderly. They opened their mouths and let their breath mingle. It may well have only been their second kiss not as Kurt and Blaine, but already it was so much different from the first. There was no need for understanding now, and they took their time, doing what they could have been doing for months, if one of them had been brave enough, or if they had been more obvious, or if... Enough with ifs; it was here and now that mattered. Darren moaned softly into Chris' mouth, completely content. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Mr Colfer? Have you finished with that costume yet?"

Chris drew his lips away from Darren's. "Yeah, just a minute Sue." He heard her move away from the door and then he got off Darren's lap. He reached for the zip of his jacket and Darren stood up, heading for the door.

"You don't have to go, you know."

Darren looked back at him. "Yeah, I do. Now that I've finally got you, I don't want to scare you off." He drew a hand in front of his body in a move that, to anyone else, would have seemed like he'd been motioning the ground at his feet. But Chris saw what he meant.

"Oh." Then, he frowned. "Stop being so damn chivalrous!"

Darren smiled politely and rested his hand on the door handle, ready to open it. "I love you, Chris."

Chris sighed as he disappeared and shut the door behind him.

* * *

**Well? What are your thoughts? I really enjoyed writing this, so, if I get enough interest, I may consider writing a part two :)**

**Reviews cost nothing?**


End file.
